1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to data security, and more particularly, to a data processing device and a secure memory device including the data processing device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A secure memory device, such as a smart card, can process secure data, such as cryptographic keys, sensitive data or sensitive codes. However, errors may occur in the secure data due to malicious attacks coming from outside the secure memory device. For instance, the data stored in the secure memory device may be lost or corrupted by a fault-based attack that repeatedly injects faults into the data using a laser or X-ray.